The Wonders of Youtube
by Lizard Liz
Summary: what if bella, alice, and rose met all the guys through youtube well if you read this you'll find out. better than it sounds! All human. Canon parings.
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is obviously a new story i got this idea from reading a fanfic of bella and edward meeting through a site on the internet to talk to new people and i thought what if they met through veiwing each others videos on youtube and so this story became so now i have 3 stries going on at the same time! WOOHOO! any way on the down side i do not own twilight or youtube :(._  


* * *

_Chapter 1  
_Hello world my name is Isabella Swan, but call me Bella please. I'm from Forks, Washington but currently reside in Seatle where I share an apartment with my best friends in the world the pixie known as Alice Brandon and the beautiful ego buster Rosalie Hale and we all go to Cornish College of the Arts. I go there for Music - Vocal Performance, Alice goes for Performance Production - Costume Design, and Rosalie goes for Art - Photography. We are currently doing a dailey blog here, put up covers of songs that i have done, slide shows of Rosalie's photography and Experts of our school plays that have used Alice's costume designs in them I hope you enjoy them all! **

I pressed enter finishing updating Alice, Rosalie, and I's youtube account. "Bella come on we need to record another one of your covers for youtube! The last one we put up was from three months ago!" Alice called from down the hall in the living room. All of us have been friends since we were in second grade which was the first time any of us had been in the same class and since third grade we have made videos and films, showing them off to our family and when we found out about youtube we started posting them on their and they've been a hit. We currently have 16,947 subscribers, 6,403 friends, and 486,384 channel veiws. I grabbed my guitar out of it's case which was covered in photos Rosalie had taken and stupid stickers that said things like 'I heart Tots' and 'If your happy and you know it slap your friends!' and headed out of the office/spare bedroom down the hall of our appartment and to the living room where Rosalie was setting up the nice video camera (the other one is a flip one and we only use it for vlogs) and Alice had already set up the dark blue curtain we used as a back drop for these videos and was currently setting up the microphones (one for me and the other for my guitar) and plugging them into her mac laptop that way my voice wouldn't be staticy or fuzzy through the video.

"What song do you wanna do Bella?" Rosalie asked turning to me after she finished setting up the camera and placing it just far enough so it only showed me from the waist up. "Ummm. I dont know how about Three Cheers for Five Years by Mayday Parade the acoustic version?" i asked her. i had to check with them for every song since they always did the background vocals so they had to know the songs also. Even though Alice and Rosalie go to Cornish for a different art field they still had amazing voices. For this song though I only needed one back up vocalist and it was Alice's turn so she plugged in the other microphone to her mac and sat behind where the camera was and said "That sounds good Bells!".

"Okay than i guess that's the one that were doing." I sat down on a stool that was in front of the microphones while Rosalie went and stood behind the camera and started counting sown with her fingers three, two , one and then she pointed to me and the red light came on the camera. I looked directly at the camera and spoke "Hey. I'm Bella Swan and I'm gonna do a cover of the acoustic version of Three Cheers for Five Years by Mayday Parade and one of my best friends Alice Brandon is doing back up vocals while my other best friend Rosalie Hale is doing the camera so remember in reviews to give them props." I looked away from the camera and at my guitar and started playing and then singing.

"And I swear that you don't have to go  
I thought we could wait for the fireworks  
And I thought we could wait for the snow  
To wash over Georgia and kill the hurt  
I thought I could live in your arms  
And spend every moment I had with you  
Stay up all night with the stars  
Confess all the faith that I had in you (I had in you)  
To late, I'm sure and lonely  
It's another night, another dream wasted on you  
Just be here now against me  
You know the words so sing along for me, Baby  
For heaven's sake I know you're sorry  
But you won't stop crying  
This anniversary may never be the same  
Inside I hope you know I'm dying  
With my heart beside me  
In shattered pieces that may never be replaced  
And if I died right now you'd never be the same

I thought with a month of apart  
Together would find us an opening  
And moonlight would provide the spark  
And that I would stumble across the key  
(Or break down the door to your heart)  
Forever could see us not you and me  
Or you'd help me out of the dark  
And I'd give my heart as an offering

To late, I'm sure and lonely  
It's another night, another dream wasted on you  
Just be here now against me  
You know the words so sing along for me, Baby  
For heaven's sake I know you're sorry  
But you won't stop crying  
This anniversary may never be the same  
Inside I hope you know I'm dying  
With my heart beside me  
In shattered pieces that may never be replaced  
And if I died right now you'd never be the same

And I will always remember you as you are right now to me  
And I will always remember you now, remember you now  
So sleep alone tonight with no one here just by your side  
Sleep alone tonight  
How does he feel, how does he kiss  
How does he taste while he's on your lips  
I can't forget you  
I know you want me to want you  
I want to  
But I can't forgive you  
So when this is over don't blow your composure baby  
I can't forgive you  
I know you want me to want you I want to."

I looked up from my guitar and back at the camer and said "Thank you!" then Rosalie turned off the camera and her and Alice started squeling and in Alice's case jumping up and down. "Eeeeep! That was definately your best one yet." Alice squelled while Rosalie was nodding in agreement as she walked over to Alice's mac to mac sure there was no static in my song. Once she was done we posted it on youtube and decided to check on it in two hours after hour usual friday night movie night. Tonight we were watching The Knowing since it was Rosalie's turn to pick and she always picks one that will freak me out. By the end of the movie Alice and Rosalie were laughing hysterically at me while i was on the floor with a blanket around me with my knees tucked in to my chest rocking back and forth muttering to myself "The world's gonna end. The world's gonna end." over and over again. Like I said Alice and Rosalie love freaking me out and this is usually how movie night ends when they pick the movie, them laughing at me while i rocked back and forth in a ball on the floor muttering to myself.

After they finished laughing at me Alice asked "Bellsy do you wanna see how many veiws and reveiws your new video has gotten so far?". "Sure." I answered "As long as you two don't put a piece of paper in my room over the night that has numbers covering it and has two backwards E's at the end and is being held down with a shiny black rock." They laughed as we got up to go to the office were my apple computer was. "We promise we won't." Rose said which made Alice look disappointed she was probably planning on doing that as a prank. When we walked in to the office i automatically sat down at my desk while Alice and Rosalie rolled the chairs from their own desks over to mine so they could sit down and see. I turned on my computer and once it turned on I clicked safari and typed in . When it loaded I logged in and went to our new video and looked at where it said veiws. It already had 14,784 veiws, I felt my mouth drop open in suprise and I looked at Rose and Alice and they were in about the same state i was. I scrolled down some and looked at the first reveiw it was from somebody named ChicagoArtBoys and it said '_Wow you have an amazing voice! You make my friend Edward seem like he sucks!'. _I heard Rose giggle behind me and she said "Click on there name maybe they have some video of this Edward guy singing so you can realize how good you really are." I rolled my eyes but did as she said and clicked there name and went to their profile. I read there little info box thingy aloud

"Hello Earthlings! The name is Emmett Cullen and i do these awesomely amazing videos with my prude brother Edward (who's being a meanie and just slapped me upside the head) and my best bud Jasper Whitlock! We all attend School of the Arts Instituite in Chicago (thus our name ChicagoArtBoys). Edward goes there for musical compission with piano and also singing, Jasper goes there for writing (whenever we do skits he always writes them) and I go there for film obviously with my mad video skillz. So now that im talking and unlike what Edward just said even though you can't hear him it is not a first go check out our vids!"

"Well you read the man Bella let's watch a video!" Rose said as soon as i was done.

"Okay, Okay. Gosh!" I said I hit the button that said videos. Once the page loaded the first video i noticed was one that showed a picture of a beautiful man with reddish hair that looked bronze hair the video was tittled 'Edward Cover- Use Somebody- Kings of Leon'. I clicked on the video and it showed a beautiful bronze haired man sitting on a piano bench in front of a white grand piano.

"And Action!" I heard someone say from behind the camera and another man's laugh from behind the camera also. The bronze haired man, who I'm guessing name was Edward since he's the only one in front of the camera, chuckled and had a sexy crooked smile on his face and then spoke in an even more sexy voice that just mesmorized me "Emmett, the red lights already on."

"I don't care!" the same man who had said action who's name apparently is Emmett spoke again. "Anyway." Edward spoke again "Hello. My name is Edward Cullen and I am going to be playing the song Use Somebody by Kings of Leon on my piano while also singing while my brother Emmett is directing as he likes to call it and filming and our best friend Jasper is just sitting in the corner observing for some weird reason." The camera then turned to a dirty blonde haired man who was sitting in a corner with his legs spread out and his head against the wall. He lifted up his hand and waved at the camera. The camera then turned back to Edward as he spoke again "Well I'm just gonna go ahead and start but remember please reveiw." He then turned towards the piano and started playing what exactly sounded like the music from Use Somebody he then started singing

I've been roaming around always lookin down at all I see.  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach.  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you

And all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers undercover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you

Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice

Someone like me  
Someone like me  
Someone like me  
Somebody

(Go and let it out)

Someone like you  
Somebody  
Someone like you  
Somebody  
Someone like you  
Somebody  
I've been roaming around always lookin down at all I see

Wow was all i could think when he was done it was amazing. his voice was so...amazing! The bronze haired angel turned back towards the camera and was about to speak again when the blonde man and a very muscular man with brown curly hair ran in to the shot and pushed Edward down on to the ground and it then looked like they stepped on him and i heard a groan. Both of the men that were still in the shot yelled "Bye!" and then the video ended. "Wow that was amazing find another one this time one that looks to have more to do with that Emmett guy." Rose camanded and so from there we stayed up all night watching videos of these men we know nothing about but are already starting to fall for.

* * *

**_Okey dokey so that was the first chapter next one in Edward's point of veiw tell me what ya'll think!_**

**_~Lizard Liz_**


	2. Edward's POV

**_Hello. Sorry it took me so long to update its just that with school and my writers block it's been really hard. anyway here's the chappie_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight_**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ugh! I'm so bored! For once I actually wish that it wasn't Saturday I know that's a big shocker for a college student, but really wouldn't you rather have homework or something to do other than just stare at a flipping wall? I wonder what Emmett's doing. I know Jasper doesn't get home for another thirty minutes because he's at his job at Starbucks. I guess I'll go find Emmett. I got up off my bed and went out on my unadventurous search for Emmett which only took five minutes. I found him in the living room of our apartment watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire while typing away on his laptop. I sat down next to him on the couch.

"So...what are you up to?" I asked him in a sing song voice.

"Changing the little box thingy that were supposed to put stuff about us on our YouTube channel." He replayed still typing "Can you feed me some of my grape juice?"

I could feel my eyebrows scrunch up in confusion "Why?"

"'Cause Emmett busy." I decided to just avoid his whining and go ahead and give him what he wants. I got one of his grape juice boxes from our fridge and put his favorite curly straw in it so that I wouldn't have to hear him complain about how unfun it was with out it like last time. Once I sat back down on the couch he opened his mouth which was Emmett language for feed me and put the straw in his mouth. Between the sips he would read aloud what he was typing even though I had told him that the people wouldn't be able to hear him when they read it. After about five minutes and a lot of slurping of his grape juice Emmett pushed the laptop on to my lap and took the juice box from my hand. "Proof read it." he told me before concentrating on his juice box.

_Hello Earthlings! The name is Emmett Cullen and i do these awesomely amazing videos with my prude brother Edward _I read and I smacked him upside his head making him choke on his juice. He took the laptop back from me and typed something else before giving it back to me. _(who's being a meanie and just slapped me upside the head) _I rolled my eyes at this but still continued. _and my best bud Jasper Whitlock! We all attend School of the Arts Institute in Chicago (thus our name ChicagoArtBoys). Edward goes there for musical composition with piano and also singing, Jasper goes there for writing (whenever we do skits he always writes them) and I go there for film obviously with my mad video skillz. So now that im talking and unlike what Edward just said even though you can't hear him it is not a first go check out our vids! _"It's good Emmett." I told him.

"Good it better be because I ain't rewriting it." and with that he started watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire which was just getting to the part where Mad – Eye Moody turns Draco Malfoy in to a ferret. A few minutes later later Jasper finally got home.

"Finally!" Emmett yelled when Jasper came in to the living room drinking his from his own apple juice box. What's with these two and there juice choices I'll never know everyone knows cranberry juice is the best. "Edward go get some better clothes." Emmett told me while getting up himself.

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cause we gonna make a movie and Jazz you can start setting up the back drop curtain while I get the camera set up." He instructed Jasper. I decided not to argue 'cause I knew I needed something to do and went in to my room and changed out of my basketball shorts and T-shirt in to khakis and a button up dark blue shirt but left the top few buttons unbuttoned. I came back out in to the living room and saw that Jasper had finished setting up the back drop curtain around my piano in the corner of the room and Emmett had already gotten his camera set up and was wearing his black beret and red scarf that he almost always wears when we make videos cause he says it makes him look professional when really it makes him look like an idiot.

"Sit down and play when I tell you to. I already placed the sheet music on your piano so all you have to do it play." He told me. Jasper went to sit in the opposite corner of the room. I sat down on the piano bench and faced the camera but quickly glanced at the sheet music in front of me it read _Use Somebody – Kings Of Leon_ good at least it is a song I actually like. "Three... Two... One...-" Before Emmett finished the red light already came on "And action!"

Jasper laughed and I chuckled and smiled at the camera and told Emmett "The red lights already on."

"I don't care!" Emmett said and motioned with his hands for me to continue and introduce myself. "Hello. My name is Edward Cullen and I am going to be playing the song Use Somebody by Kings of Leon on my piano while also singing while my brother Emmett is directing as he likes to call it and filming and our best friend Jasper is just sitting in the corner observing for some weird reason." Jasper glared at me while Emmett turned the camera to look at him. Jasper lazily waved his hand to the camera before Emmett turned to back to me. " Well I'm just gonna go ahead and start but remember please review." I told the camera before turning to my piano and started playing and singing.

"I've been roaming around always looking down at all I see.  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach.  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you

And all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers undercover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you

Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice

Someone like me  
Someone like me  
Someone like me  
Somebody

(Go and let it out)

Someone like you  
Somebody  
Someone like you  
Somebody  
Someone like you  
Somebody  
I've been roaming around always looking down at all I see"

I turned to the camera and was about to say goodbye when Emmett and Jasper punched me to the ground and both stepped on me while I groaned loudly. They both yelled bye at the camera and turned it off before they let me up. "What was that for?" I asked as I brushed myself off to make sure nothing was stuck to my clothes since we hadn't exactly vacuumed in a while.

"I don't know just felt right." was the brilliant response Jasper gave me. I glared at him and he mock glared back. Emmett plugged his camera into his laptop and started making sure the lighting and everything was right and my voice didn't sound fuzzy and putting it onto YouTube while Jasper and I watched Cash Cab on the TV and yelling the answers to the questions. After the idiots I mean contestants on Cash Cab got kicked out of the cab Emmett shouted "Done!"

We gathered around his laptop and watched the video to make sure we all liked it. "So... what do we do now?" I asked them.

"We can watch some random videos." Emmett suggested. Jasper shrugged.

"Okay." Emmett typed in the search bar _song covers_. The results were tons but one had the picture of a beautiful brunette girl who looked like an angel and was holding a guitar I didn't even bother looking at the title of the video but pointed to it and mumbled to Emmett "Click that one."

Before the video started Emmett made it go full screen mode then the beautiful angel popped up onto the screen sitting on a stool and holding a guitar that had a bunch of stickers on it and there was a dark blue back drop. Then the angel started speaking in a melodic voice "Hey. I'm Bella Swan and I'm gonna do a cover of the acoustic version of Three Cheers for Five Years by Mayday Parade and one of my best friends Alice Brandon is doing back up vocals while my other best friend Rosalie Hale is doing the camera so remember in reviews to give them props." Bella then turned away from the camera and looked at her guitar and started playing the chords being exactly right and then she started singing in an enchanting voice

" And I swear that you don't have to go  
I thought we could wait for the fireworks  
And I thought we could wait for the snow  
To wash over Georgia and kill the hurt  
I thought I could live in your arms  
And spend every moment I had with you  
Stay up all night with the stars  
Confess all the faith that I had in you (I had in you)  
To late, I'm sure and lonely  
It's another night, another dream wasted on you  
Just be here now against me  
You know the words so sing along for me, Baby  
For heaven's sake I know you're sorry  
But you won't stop crying  
This anniversary may never be the same  
Inside I hope you know I'm dying  
With my heart beside me  
In shattered pieces that may never be replaced  
And if I died right now you'd never be the same

I thought with a month of apart  
Together would find us an opening  
And moonlight would provide the spark  
And that I would stumble across the key  
(Or break down the door to your heart)  
Forever could see us not you and me  
Or you'd help me out of the dark  
And I'd give my heart as an offering

To late, I'm sure and lonely  
It's another night, another dream wasted on you  
Just be here now against me  
You know the words so sing along for me, Baby  
For heaven's sake I know you're sorry  
But you won't stop crying  
This anniversary may never be the same  
Inside I hope you know I'm dying  
With my heart beside me  
In shattered pieces that may never be replaced  
And if I died right now you'd never be the same

And I will always remember you as you are right now to me  
And I will always remember you now, remember you now  
So sleep alone tonight with no one here just by your side  
Sleep alone tonight  
How does he feel, how does he kiss  
How does he taste while he's on your lips  
I can't forget you  
I know you want me to want you  
I want to  
But I can't forgive you  
So when this is over don't blow your composure baby  
I can't forgive you  
I know you want me to want you I want to"

I looked at Emmett and Jasper and they were both gaping from how wonderful her voice sounded. Emmett started scrolling to the bottom of the page and typed a comment and entered it in his comment read :

_Wow you have an amazing voice! You make my brother Edward seem like he sucks!_

I hit Emmett upside the head even though the comment was very true. We went back to watching the video since he had paused it before the ending so he could leave the comment. Bella simply said "Thank You." and the video ended. We went to their channel and read there little description box which read :

_Hello world my name is Isabella Swan, but call me Bella please. I'm from Forks, Washington but currently reside in Seattle where I share an apartment with my best friends in the world the pixie known as Alice Brandon and the beautiful ego buster Rosalie Hale and we all go to Cornish College of the Arts. I go there for Music - Vocal Performance, Alice goes for Performance Production - Costume Design, and Rosalie goes for Art - Photography. We are currently doing a daily blog here, put up covers of songs that i have done, slide shows of Rosalie's photography and Experts of our school plays that have used Alice's costume designs in them I hope you enjoy them all! _

We started watching some of their other videos and not only was I quickly falling for this girl that I've never met before but Emmett and Jasper seemed to be falling for her friends as well. So we spent all night just watching and being mesmerized by these angels.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!_**

**_~Lizard Liz 3_**


End file.
